Rain and Tears Cannot Stop Fate
by Blue.Rose.Marcella
Summary: This is my first Star Wars fic, so please, no flames--after Amidala finds out that Anakin has betrayed his kind, she seeks comfort of an old friend...mostly from Obi-Wan's POV, as he speaks with Yoda and such.


**_AN_**: This kinda wrote itself. It's mostly built on my emotion for what went on in TPM. I think it's rather good, actually. It's my first Star Wars fic, though. I do not own Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda (does he have a last name?), or Queen Amidala. But I own the alien waiter. Hehe, don't you feel enthused for me? Okay fine, don't feel enthused. Please R/R.   
  
~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~  
  
Amidala ran through the village on Naboo hurriedly, holding up the hems of her ballgown as her feet splashed through the mud in the streets. Her beautiful face was stained with her tears. The tears that had come when she realized what Anakin had done, and what he was doing. Her creative hair design was falling out, permitting locks of her coffee-brown hair to cascade down her face in gentle waves, bobbing with her speed. The rain was pouring down on her figure, soaking her dress and moistening her light skin. She hardly noticed the precipitation though. Her mind was too full of other thoughts.  
She finally reached her destination, and clutching her face to force away the tears, she knocked upon the stained-wood door. Balling her hands into little fists, she held them to her eyes. _I must stop these tears...I must._ With no luck, they continued to come, and continued to fall, just as the rain was doing all around her. Would she ever get away from these droplets of water and pain? In impatience, she knocked again.   
This time, footsteps were heard running around anxiously inside, and a man's voice echoed, "I'm coming!" through the deserted night sky. Amidala felt a small pang of guilt as she realized how late it was at night. _I shouldn't have come,_ she thought. _I shouldn't have awakened him. _  
She chewed her lower lip. She would not let him be burdened with her problems. Crushed, she turned back to face the dark and the rain alone. Quietly, she began to walk away, giving a small sniffle.   
Just then, the door flew open behind her. She slowly turned around, facing her lost friend with tears on her cheeks and in her eyes, and mud on her beautiful white gown and coated in layers on her exquisite heeled shoes.   
"Amidala?" he whispered. He opened his door wider. "Come in, you're soaked." She gave another small sniffle and took him up on his invitation, slowly coming into his home. Her entire body drenched in a fine mass of fresh and salted water from the rain and her tears, she stood defiantly on the front rug. He turned around. "Amidala...you're allowed to be seated."  
"I don't want to ruin your upholstery," she murmured gently.   
He stared at her and sat. "Ami...please. Sit."   
She bit her lower lip and took advantage of this offer, sitting down gently. He gazed at her. "What's the trouble?" Oh, how she adored his accent. He was the best friend she had ever had, aside from Anakin, who had become her husband soon enough.   
"Don't you feel it? In the force?" she whispered.   
Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in concentration, and abruptly opened them wide. "Betrayal. Someone has betrayed us. Whom? Ami, do you know?" he demanded all at once, standing. She gazed at him adoringly. That nickname that was reserved just for him to call her.   
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Who? Amidala, you must tell me right away."   
Her lower lip trembled dangerously, threatening to allow the tears out again. She took a deep breath. "Anakin Skywalker betrayed you, Obi-Wan. Anakin did it."   
  
"Told you, I did. Evil, is he," Yoda scolded gently as Obi-Wan stood in a squat on the floor of the room in which the council usually sat. He looked at the floor painfully.  
"Master Yoda, I apologize. Qui-Gon was sure that Anakin would be an asset.. I did not want to allow my mentor to die in vain, if you understand, Master. I wanted his wishes granted."  
Yoda paced back and forth, using his stick to guide him. "Nearly ninehundred years old, am I. Twenty years until then, I have. Young Jedi, many assets have I seen. Anakin failed to prove that he was one."  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "Master..he's only a young man, twenty-three years old. He could not possibly--"  
"Silence," Yoda said softly, turning to the boy he had allowed Qui-Gon to instruct. Obi-Wan bowed his head in shame and nodded.   
"I'm sorry, Master," he whispered.   
"His wife, what of? Hurt, is she not?"  
Obi-Wan gave a small nod. "She's very devastated."   
"Hmm." Yoda's face scrunched up in concentration as he continued his pacing. "Qui-Gon taught you, I see. Defiance, taught he. Determination. Sometimes good gifts. Sometimes. Not always."  
Obi-Wan nodded obediently. He sorely missed his trainer and friend, Qui-Gon. He had died at the hands of the evil Sith Lord, Darth Maul. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered closed as he mentally relived that memory.   
_Trapped behind an invisible force field, he watched the Sith and his master battle apprehensively. Then, the saber strikes became faster and harder, more maneuvered. Suddenly, the sith turned and hit Qui-Gon forcefully with the metal of his light-saber. Obi-Wan tensed up. _Come on, Qui-Gon...rise...do not be defeated! _It was all thought too late. Not permitting Qui-Gon to recover from the exceedingly shocking action, he plunged the saber into his stomach, twisting and turning until the Jedi fell over onto the deck, his light saber rolling away from his nearly lifeless body.  
"NOOOO!" yelled Obi-Wan fiercely, tempted to burst through the forcefield. It suddenly went up and he raced out, feeling a new rage pumping through his veins. Silently, he heard the sith's voice in his head.   
_Rage, young Jedi. A sign of the dark side. _  
Obi-Wan ignored this threat, and the battle for pride and revenge was on. It all went by in a flash, sending Obi-Wan spinning through a space known only to men who have lost their dearest friend. Almost impossibly, he finally won. Darth Maul fell soundlessly, his body eventually falling into two separate pieces on his way down.   
Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon, throwing himself at his master's side, fighting back tears. He cradled his head in his hands, breath bated horrifyingly.   
Qui-Gon's eyes opened slightly as he let out a labored breath. "It--it's too late," he whispered.  
"No," Obi-Wan argued defiantly, refusing to allow his master to leave him.   
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon Jinn began, gazing up at the man who had grown to be like a son to him. "Promise me, you will train the boy."  
Obi-Wan nodded possessively, refusing to go against any of Qui-Gon's requests. "Yes, master."  
He smiled weakly and touched Obi-Wan's cheek. "He..._is_ the chosen one...he _will _bring balance." With that last statement, his eyes closed slowly and he took his last breath. Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against his master's in a fighting depression, allowing his tears to stain Qui-Gon's wrinkled brow, mourning in his own dreaded silence.   
_"Obi-Wan, paying attention to me, are you?"   
His eyes opened abruptly, wiping his tears hastily away. "I'm sorry, master. The memory of Qui-Gon sometimes dawns upon me."   
Yoda's eyes narrowed in thought. "Bad enemy, hurt is. Destroy you, it will."  
Obi-Wan nodded softly. "Yes, Master."   
Yoda lifted a small gnarled hand and waved it gently. "Go now, you will. Amidala you will comfort. Take care of Anakin, we will."  
As Obi-Wan stood, he looked down at the powerful creature, still not over his amazement at his accomplishments. "Will you hurt him?" he whispered.  
"His decision, that is. Determine the outcome, he will."  
Obi-Wan lowered his head in defeat. That was the clearest answer he would get from the Jedi trainer. He pushed a button on the panel and the doors swooshed open, revealing Amidala standing there. She blushed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping, I was--"  
"Pay it no mind," he whispered. "You had a right to listen to that conversation."  
As they began walking in silence, Amidala's head raced with thoughts. She had just come from the hospital chamber of the building. She took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan..I must tell you something."   
He nodded. "Yes, but not now. I must do something." He turned to her. "Will you meet me for lunch in the dining complex?"   
She smiled gently. "Yes. I may tell you then?"  
He returned the warm gesture. "Yes. You may."   
She gave a small nod and Obi-Wan took off. Upon reaching the trash compactor's doors, he gazed around to make sure nobody was watching him, then punched in the familiar code. "ACCESS GRANTED" appeared in green lettering across the computer screen, and he slipped in, unnoticed. Or so he thought.   
When in, he did the usual routine. He placed his right hand on the door and his left on the wall, and murmured some Latin under his breath. A secret door opened to him and he gently climbed in, closing it after him.   
It was dark in there, as it often was. He pulled a lighter from the pocket of his robes and lit the familiar candle, gazing around. It was his room, an undiscovered portion of the complex. There was an enlarged photo of Qui-Gon, surrounded by flowers and the notes that Yoda had kept track of when he was still in training. There were letters from the council and letters to the council, all birthday cards, and finally, a small glass bottle.  
Obi-Wan approached it and touched it gently, causing the weightless black dust to move. Her were the ashes of his best friend and mentor. He shuddered to think that these black particles once made up a man who was once alive and well. His head lowered softly and he kneeled before it respectively.   
"Master...I am here to speak my regards again. You were right about the boy, Master...he was a wonderful ally to us. But, Master, the tables have turned. Emperor Palpatine has caused severe damage on his mind, manipulating his thoughts and wishes. Master...Anakin _will_ give into the dark side..he's already given into his hate. I shudder to think of what will happen. He brought balance..but not to us. Forgive me, Master, for doubting your foresight's. May you rest in peace." With a final closing prayer, Obi-Wan stood and brushed off his robes, squeezing back through the secret door and through the original opening. There, he met a man.  
"Obi-Wan," he sneered, glaring at him. Obi-Wan gulped and nodded in reluctant respect.   
"Anakin."  
"I have a bone to pick with you, _master_," he said angrily. "Seems as though my wife was at your home last night."   
"She was upset, Anakin," Obi-Wan said truthfully.   
"I don't believe it. She is hiding something from me, and I will find out what it is." Turning on his heel, Anakin Skywalker stormed down the passage, leaving the stares of many people after him.   
Obi-Wan later entered the dining complex, spotting Amidala sitting in rare casual dress at a small table, alone. He walked over and sat down across from her. She smiled gently at his face.   
"I do believe we had a date," he whispered.   
She laughed. "You're paying for my food for being so late."  
"Gotcha. Waiter?"   
An alien stepped over and said in a thick foreign accent, "How may I serve you?"   
"I would like two cups of water and two salads, for here, please."   
"Oh, and sir?" Amidala added before he could walk away. "Limburger cheese with mushrooms and ketchup. Do you have any?"  
The alien's puzzled face was almost comical. "In separate orders, I do."  
"Then bring it, please. I'm starved."  
"Very well." The alien walked away hurriedly, not bothering to wonder why she wanted such an awkward meal.   
Obi-Wan gazed at her, puzzled. She buried her face in a book. "Amidala...what did you just order?"  
She sighed and set down the reading, looking at her friend honestly. "This all has to do with what I was meaning to tell you."  
Obi-Wan nodded to cue her. She took a deep breath and let it out, and breathed, "I'm pregnant."  
"Pregnant?" he practically shrieked. She signaled for him to be more quiet. Lowering his vocal level about twenty notches, he hissed, "You're _pregnant_?"  
She nodded. "Yes. It's Anakin's child, this is all I know so far."  
Obi-Wan shook his head fearfully. "You cannot let him know. You cannot let him have access to your children!"   
She chewed her lower lip and let out a sigh. "Yes. I'm aware that it is for the best."   
He immediately felt bad, but knew that they were both right in theory. "What are you going to do?" he whispered.   
"I'm not sure," she whispered fearfully, gazing at her friend. "But he cannot reach the child. Ever."   
Obi-Wan nodded and took her hand comfortingly. "We will hide him safely, Amidala. You have my word that Anakin will never hurt your baby. Not as long as I'm around to protect you."   
Amidala broke into sobs and Obi-Wan, surrendering to all emotions, sat beside her and held her close to him. "Amidala, I promise. Never will he hurt you again." 


End file.
